Double walled insulated drinking vessels are commercially available from various vendors. There are also numerous U.S. Patents and published patent applications directed to doubled walled insulated drinking vessels, such as glasses, mugs, goblets, wine glasses and the like. See for example, U.S. Patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,569 (Bolte); U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,213 (Glassman); U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,735 (Kimura); U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,599 (Lin); U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,443 (Tung et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,892 (Volan); U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,108 (Toida et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,179 (Ghanem); U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,113 (El-Saden et al.); D519,785 (Bodum); D526,848 (Bodum); D557,561 (Flowers et al.); 2004/0212120 (Giraud); 2005/0045643 (Ghanem); 2005/0173365 (McKnight); and 2005/0194340 (Huang).
While the insulated drinking vessels of the foregoing prior art may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, a need exists for drinking vessel which has a thin, but relatively long, drinking lip. The subject invention addresses that need by providing an insulated drinking vessel and method of making it. The drinking vessel is formed of an inner vessel, and outer vessel and a ring. The ring is pre-molded and has a bottom edge portion. The outer vessel is also pre-molded and has a top edge portion. The inner vessel is molded in-situ on the bottom end of the ring to form a non-superficial homogenous aesthetically pleasing joint therebetween. The top edge portion of the pre-molded outer vessel is fixedly secured to the bottom edge portion of the ring at a weld joint to complete the insulated drinking vessel and form an insulating space between the pre-molded vessel and the in-situ molded vessel.